Many restaurants must prepare a high volume of food relatively quickly. Sandwiches are common lunch and dinner foods that are served at many such restaurants, where a large volume of such items needs to be prepared relatively quickly, particularly during lunch and dinner times. Since a high volume needs to be prepared quickly, labor requirements can be substantial, particularly for the high volume periods of breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Additionally, breaded and fried foods prepared too far in advance of serving become soggy while being stored.
Since some restaurants sell very large quantities of food, even a small increase in the efficiency of handling sandwich cooking and preparation would be desirable.
It is desirable to prepare the individual components of a sandwich in large quantities at the same time and store the individual components until needed to prepare the sandwich. As such, it would be desirable to store breaded and fried foods in a staging device that allows these foods to be prepared in advance of serving without becoming soggy.
Flavor characteristics and taste sensations of sandwiches are important factors consumers use to evaluate a product. It is important for consumer satisfaction that consumers receive breaded products that are of a consistent, fresh, crispy quality and are not soggy.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a staging device and method that will allow foods to be stored after cooking while maintaining a fresh and crispy quality without becoming soggy. A need further exists for a staging device and method for reducing the labor intensity required at peak serving times while maintaining product quality.
A need further exists for a method of preparing a sandwich to ensure product uniformity maintaining breading with a fresh and crispy quality.